His Nightmares
by Artgirl4
Summary: The town of Amity Park are forced to go through Danny Phantom's fears. Will secrets be discovered, people lost, or good guys found? I don't know, read!


**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Summary: The town of Amity Park is forced to go through Danny Phantom's fears. Will secrets be discovered, people lost, or good guys found? I don't know, read! **

**I've messed things up a bit, because Danny is still thought of as the bad guy, but Nocturne's in it. Just go with me on it, ok?**

**His Nightmares**

Danny Phantom was watching a ceremony at City Hall, determined to make sure everything ran smoothly. He floated above everyone's heads, intangible and invisible. He had tampered with the ghost detectors so that nobody would know he was there. After all, he was still Public Enemy Number 1.

This meeting was important to the town, and he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. Almost everyone in town was attending it, and Danny knew it would be the center of attention for all the ghosts. He had already fought the Box Ghost and Skulker, the people all oblivious to it. Maybe it would be an easy day.

Or not. Suddenly the Mayor was blasted off his feet, and Maddie and Jack Fenton jumped up. Danny, still invisible started searching everywhere as his ghost sense went off. Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of everyone. His name was Nocturne. And he was very mad.

"People of Amity Park! I have come to have my revenge on the Ghost child! And you will be his bait!" Nocturne rumbled, his deep voice echoing off the walls. "Not if I can help it!" Danny said, suddenly appearing. Guess what happened? Chaos ensued.

People were running, knocking over everything, screaming and trying to get to an exit, as the two battled. Nocturne blasted Danny with a red beam as the Sleepwalkers started grabbing everybody, making sure no one escaped. "Leave them alone!" Danny yelled, trying to fight Nocturne and the sleepwalkers at the same time. Suddenly Danny was caught in Nocturne's powerful blast and was knocked unconscience. The whole room suddenly went dark and black, and people were let go by the sleepwalkers.

"Ha! Now that your hero has been captured, whether you realize it or not, you are defenseless! You all will be put through the test, using the ghost child's fears. If you can all make it through, you might just be spared!" Nocturne's voice echoed through the darkness, and faded as he laughed evilly.

"Inviso-Bill is an enemy not a hero, and he's too evil to have fears!" Maddie Fenton shouted into the darkness. She had finally found a flashlight (all of her weapons and Jack's had disappeared) and was grouping everyone together. But, before she could gather everyone's attention a voice was heard.

"Ah Danny, your future is sealed, don't you see, you can't save them, and I'm still here. You will become me." A dark voice echoed throughout the room, sending chills down everyone's spine.

Suddenly a large muscular figure with blood red eyes and a dark black cape stood before them. He sort of looked like Danny Phantom except older, and creepier.

"I won't become you no matter what, I promised them! I'm not evil like you!" A familiar voice called out, except a little less confident than it was probably supposed to sound. Everyone turned their heads to Danny Phantom, the one they knew and feared standing and looking at the ghost with fear, defiance, and self-hatred. Suddenly, they started fighting. Everyone started screaming, but stopped when they realized it wasn't real. Everyone was confused, so they just watched.

**(Script Mode, it's easier)**

Dan: You think a measly promise is going to help you? I'm still here, your still going to turn into me.

Danny: I won't! This won't be my future! I will change this, I will save them!

Dan: Oh really? All I have to do is keep you busy and then, Kaboom! Your future will be this.

With that, everything around them changed. The whole town was in rubble and there was a grave in front of them. Statues of Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack were there along with a plaque that said "Gone but not Forgotten".

A voice rang out yelling No! And once again the Dannys were fighting. Dark Dan disappeared, only to be replaced by the Nasty Burger with all the people that were on the grave strapped to it. Suddenly, it exploded. Danny Phantom was running to it, then stopped and dropped to the ground, crying. And everything faded to black, leaving the people all pondering what had just happened.

**Chapter 2: What just happened?**

Sam and Tucker knew what had just happened. They had to find a way to get to Danny! Before any of his secrets were revealed. People were whispering, trying to figure out what had just happened. Sam and Tucker went to the front of the crowd and started yelling for their attention.

"Hey!" said Sam, yelling so loud she silenced everyone. "Me and Tucker Foley are going to explain what has just happened to everyone, but only if you are quiet!" She hollered. Everyone slowly nodded. How could these 2 kids know anything about what had just happened?

Sam: The ghost that has captured us is called Nocturne.

Tucker: He is the ghost of dreams, and nightmares.

Sam: He wants revenge on Danny Phantom

Tucker: And us, but that's not the point.

Sam: We Will tell you all what has just happened as long as you don't ask us how we know. Ok? Let's begin then.

Tucker: We will be trapped here until we have seen all of Danny Phantom's fears.

Sam: And knowing him that could take a while.

Tucker: To survive, and I literally mean survive, cause this is really scary stuff, we have to remember something.

Sam: This isn't real, while some of these things almost happened, none of this is real, and none of you must panic. Do you understand?

Everyone nodded. Some even snorted, what could possibly be so scary? Most though, were amazed by Sam and Tucker's knowledge. How could they know this much about what happened? In fact, they were pulled away by their parents and the Fentons.

Maddie: Kids, how do you know all this?

Pamela Manson: That Danny boy hasn't been teaching you all this right?

Maddie: Ha! That's impossible, Danny doesn't know anything about ghosts, thank god he was at home with Jazz when this happened.

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at this but the adults took no notice.

Maddie: Answer us kids, where did you learn all that?

Sam and Tucker: Ummm…

Suddenly the scene changed, and the adults ran forward as Sam and Tucker both let out the breath they had been holding. That had been too close!

**Chapter 3: Stronger than We Thought**

Half and hour later people were shivering, holding back tears, and trying not to break down. Most were pitying the poor ghost boy. His fears were unimaginable, and very scary. The weird thing was, none of them were about bad things happening to him. All of them were of things happening to other people. For some reason he cared for these people, and in all of his dreams he tried to protect them and yet failed, always crying or yelling sadly.

It broke people's heart in two, and most of all they felt anger. Anger at Nocturne for making them watch this, anger at the Ghost boy for having to go through all this, and anger at themselves most of all, for treating him so badly.

Throughout all of this they had been shown how much of a good person he was, but how young a kid he was too. How could they have possible put him through so much, and how could he commit so much, when they had hurt him so much? Why did he do it for them? They were starting to feel like they didn't deserve it.

Everyone agreed on one thing; if they got through this, they would never look at Danny Phantom with disgust again, in fact, most would thank him and ask for forgiveness. Especially those who had hunted him, since his fears had mostly been about those people getting hurt.

Most of all, the people of Amity Park were sad. They saw something now that the ghost boy had never let them see, and would probably never let them see again. They had seen how weak and vulnerable he could be. He acted so strong, so kind, but even he had problems. And they had never helped. Just because he was a ghost. And yet he seemed so, so human!

One last fear was coming, though the people of Amity Park didn't know that. And it was the one that would affect them the most. Everyone watched as another scene came on. It was the Fenton Works lab. Everyone caught a glimpse of white fabric as someone went through a tunnel called the ghost zone portal. Nobody knew who it was, except Sam and Tucker, who hoped to God this wasn't what they thought it was.

Suddely there was a flash of light, and an agonizing scream. Everyone watched wide-eyed as Danny Phantom came out, looking at himself saying "I'm a ghost?" before collapsing. And then, everything faded. But people heard something as everything went black.

"I was given these powers for a reason, and I **will** make a difference.".

And that was it. Everyone was back in the town hall, sitting in their chairs. Everyone looked around then started yelling and jumping for joy, hugging one another. But they stopped as soon as they heard a "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" and Nocturne appeared.

"How could you have passed? His fears are too scary for any meer mortal! They scare any normal ghost as well! Him being a halfa should've amplified them! How can you have all survived?!" But Nocturne was cut off as a light blue beam caught him from behind and pulled him into the Fenton Thermos, Danny Phantom holding it. Everyone stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He managed a quick smile before collapsing.

Luckily Sam had noticed his eyes dull and caught him. Tucker and she cut him off from everybody else. Tucker ushered everyone away saying that he would be alright, and they knew how to take care of him, and it would be best if they would leave them alone. So there the crowd stood, outside the town hall, waiting to see whether their hero was alright, amazed that 2 teens had taken the situation so calmly. There was something about Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley though, they seemed to have done this so many times. They acted like they knew exactly what they were doing and should be left to it. Maybe it wasn't an act.

Everyone jumped when Sam and Tucker walked out calmly, and both of them were bombarded with questions. So they answered them.

Sam: He was alright.

Tucker: Yeah, he got a few cuts and scrapes and a bruise but he heals quickly and he's gotten worse.

Sam: He passed out from exhaustion.

Tucker: Fighting like that can do that to you, and he had to watch his worst fears too.

Sam: And as for where he is…

Sam pointed up calmly, and everyone looked up to see a happy looking black and silver blur shoot past, doing loop-de-loops until he was out of sight. And everyone smiled. Nobody smiled intentionally, it just rose up to their faces. They had realized that if they could make their hero happy, then maybe that would make up for all the times he had been unhappy because of them. And him being happy had made them happy. And that was the truth.


End file.
